The present invention is related to an improved tape-type magnet having at least one adhesive face for adhering to a surface of a predetermined article. By means of the magnetic attraction of the tape-type magnet, the article can attract and attach to a magnetic article.
Taiwanese Patent No. M253047 discloses a magnetic tape structure formed of a very thin tape-shaped soft magnetic substrate. A layer of releasable agent is laid on one face of the substrate, while an adhesive layer is laid on the other face of the substrate. The substrate is wound into a roll. One end of the roll of substrate can be unwound and torn off into a segment. The segment can be attached to a back face of an article. Then the article can attract a magnetic wall face or board face by means of magnetic attraction. The magnetic tape itself is made from microgranule of ferric oxide. In use, such microgranule tends to detach from the surface of the substrate. In addition, such microgranule makes it difficult to spray the releasable agent on the face of the substrate. This directly affects the manufacturing cost and practicability of the magnetic tape.
Taiwanese Patent Application No. 94108103 of this applicant discloses an improved magnetic tape structure and a manufacturing method thereof. High-performance releasable agent and property-changing agent are directly added into the soft magnetic material and evenly blended therewith. Then the mixture is molded into a tape the entire surface of which has releasable effect. Then one face of the tape is purified or roughened. Then an adhesive is overlaid on the treated face of the tape. Accordingly, the surface of the tape is not apt to peel off and the adhesion of the tape is enhanced. In addition, it is no more necessary to further spray any releasable agent onto the surface of the tape. Therefore, the working time and labor can be saved and a reliable and uniform releasable effect of the entire tape can be ensured. However, the complicated components of the tape also increases the manufacturing cost and the magnetism of the tape may be affected. In addition, before produced, the tape must go through some development and test procedures. These procedures necessitate considerable cost. In comparison with the conventional magnetic tape, the improved magnetic tape is not advantageous in economic efficiency.